Her shattered heart
by iamtheblackbird
Summary: A girl, formerly known as Arya Stark has been send into the city of Meereen to serve the many-faced god. she has spend many years to forget her past and become no one. she has succeeded on that. but what will happen when she is given a task to serve the mother of dragons and is told to use the name she doesn't feel like her own anymore.
1. Chapter 1 (01-07 04:55:00)

**Chapter 1**

 **No one's pow**

I silently followed my target trough the city of Meereen. I keep a good distance between us, so it is not obvious that I am following him. I have been watching him for a week now and today shall be the day I'll grant him the gift.

Unfortunately the city is full of unsulted solders, who patrol the city for queen. The amount of solders does not worry me but it makes completing my job slower. Fortunately I have time.

I had learned everything I needed to know about my target, and I know his day -- like my own.

A man was a innkeeper in a nearby Inn, single father of two and as long as I could tell, a honest man.

I didn't know the reason why someone wanted him dead, but it was not my place to ask. I was only a servant after all.

Few hours later I finally see my opportunity. He has stopped to buy food from one of the many food boots on the market. The street is full of people and nobody will notice if i stike.

I pull out a small poson dart. He won't even have time to feel the pain when the poison reaches his heart. It is a effective way to kill, and it will give me few seconds to get away before the target falls.

I walk foward keeping my gaze on the distance. When I am behind my target I sink the dart into his flesh, and pull it out with a quick movement. All this without stopping walking. I can hear his heavy body slamming against the ground and some people screaming. I was told to leave the body, so now my job was done.

I turn from the corner

I make my way to the building that I had been given for my stay in the city. The house has been designed that it does not attract too much attention, but it still is nicer that most of the average houses. It has two main rooms for living, a washing room, and a small locked room for weapons.

One of the rooms has everything I need for sleeping and practising . other room is like any other living room that has a bigger table for eating, smaller desk for writing and some other furniture. Not -- time I sit down next to the desk and start writing with a elegant handwriting

lā irudy ēza issare grat.

It is high valkyrian meaning 'a gift has been granted'.

I get up and walk over to the small cage that lays on the counter. I open it and a raven flights out. It's feathers are black as the night sky and it has sharp claws that could rip a man's throat if it wanted to. It is a powerful and smart bird, and that's why it is one of my favourites.

I sit back down and call for the bird, it comes to me instantly. I pet it's small figure before I attach the parchment to the bird. I look into it's black eyes and connect our minds.

It only lasts for a second but now the raven knows where it needs to go and who to find. It spreads it's wings and rises into the air. I watch as it flights out of the window towards the Braavos. Now I just need to wait for the rest if my instructions. hopefully I will get a reply in a 9 suns of time. Until then I shall wait.

I sit there, staring out of the window into the sunny city listening of the voices of the city.

Suddenly a horn is been blown several times. The deep sound echoed trough the city and there are no change that somebody would miss that.

I know exactly what the sound means:

The execution is about to start.

I rise up and walk towards the door. This is not something I wanna miss.

A/N: sorry that this was short. The next one will probably be longer but now I would like to hear your opinion!

678 words

13.03.2017

~I.M.B~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all I want to thank for the feedback. Its great to see that people are enjoying the story, it really makes me want to keep writing.** **second I need to apologise that it has taken me so long to update. It is just really hard to find the right way I want this story to proceed. I might some days get really inspired and write down stuff.** **It is really frustrating that I just cannot seem to make the text as fluid as I'd like. I have dyslexia and I don't always even notice that I'm writing some things wrong, or that I have millions of grammar errors. really sometimes I just want to bang my head against the wall.** **But yeah, I hope you can just ignore all the errors and enjoy the story.** **With that said I'll let you continue the story.** Last time:

I watch as the bird flights out of the window towards Braavos. Now I just need to wait for the rest of instructions. hopefully I will get a reply in a 9 suns of time. Until then I shall wait.

Suddenly a horn is been blown several times. The deep sound echoed trough the city and there are no change that somebody would miss the sound.

I know exactly what the sound means:

The execution is about to start.

I rise up and grab my things.

This is not something I want to miss.

 **Arya/No** one's p.o.w

I walk towards the center of the city. There are people all around me, all wanting to see the execution or just to get a glimpse of the queen. I want a good view to the event so I turn to the side alley. There are only few people and those few are not even paying attention on me.

I look at the buildings surrounding me searching for a good place to climb. I walk over to a small gap between two houses. Its about 1 meter wide space that goes about 15 meters high. It won't be easy to climb but I will manage.

I take my shoes off and walk between the buildings.

I press my left hand against the rough stonewall on my left while setting my right foot against the right wall. I jump with my left one and press it also against the left wall. I am now about one meter of the ground pressing my hands and feet against the walls.

I start climbing pressing my hands against the walls while I'm moving my legs. Same thing with hands. When I have moved my legs I press them against the walls and move my hands.

(A/N: I have done 3 years of rock climbing, so I can imagine the pain that must cost. Expecially because she is not wearing shoes...)

The stonewall scratches my hands and feet, and I know that they must soon be bleeding. I ignore the pain and keep climbing. I'm almost there. Right now I must be 10 meters off the ground.

Soon I reach the top and roll onto the roof. I take a deep breath and keep walking trough the roofs. I don't need to look at my hands to know that they are raw and bleeding. Same with my feet. But I've had worse.

I jump from roof to another till I reach the center of the city. There are a lot of people surrounding a small area surrounded by unsullied solders. I have a clear sight to the area where the execution is going to happen.

I kneel on the edge of the roof and just as a group of unsullied solders walk trough the crowd.

The Queen has arrived.

Unsullied solders scatter and I can finally see the queen everyone has been talking about. The rumours have shown to be true. She truly is as beautiful as I've heard. She has a silvery hair, that has been braided on her back. She is wearing a pale blue dress that reaches her ancles. It's not like the ones that westeros ladys wear. It looks lighter and more comfortable.

The dragon queen smiles at the cheering crowd 'mysha' can been heard from many directions. Her face changes into a blank mask.

She turns her head and says something to one of the solders. He bows and leaves. Few seconds later a man with bag on his head is prought to the area and pushed on his knees.

The dragon queen rises her chin even more and talks loud and clear.

"This man has been brought here accused of attacking Tyrion Lanister, Hand of the Queen!"

Loud screams and cursing is heard from the crowd. I just rise an eyebrow. Tyrion Lanister has been made the hand of the queen? Interesting. I have hear a lot rumors but that information had not reached my ears. I did know that he was in the city, but hand of the queen? Interesting.

Now when I look closely I can see a smaller figure in the opening.

A queen makes a gesture with her hand and one of the solders walks up and pulls the bag off his head.

He is a young man. He propably used to be handsome but now his face is swollen and full of bruises.

"now," the queen yells "he shall be punished. May the gods decide for his soul." I watch as a solder walks foward and slits his throat. Many people looked away as his blood spayed to the ground. I did not look away. I looked at queen's face. She didn't look away but I could see that she wanted to.

I rise on my feet and give the queen one last look. She is looking around . Our eyes lock, her eyes troubled, mine showing curiosity. She brokes the eye contact and I start running. My feet barely touching the rooftop as I run from one roof to another. I find a good landings spot and jump down from the roof.

My feet make contact with the ground and I bend my knees braking the fall. They ache from the fall but the pain is still tolerable. I walk along the shore back to my house. When I arrive my senses go on alert. I open the door, entering quietly.

There is no physical evidence of somebody being here, but I know better than that.

As I expected there is a young boy standing in the dining room. He looks like a normal kid of mereen.

"What is a boy doing in my house" I ask him. He smiles sweetly.

"A boy has a message to deliver" he says. "Iron bank of bravoos has asked our God for a favour." He takes a bag off his back and hands it to me. I open the bag as he starts explaining.

"Many-faced God had decided to Grand their request. He has decided that a girl should join the dragon queen's company as her servant." I nod as I pick light armor from the bag.

"What face should a girl use?" I ask looking back at the boy.

"A one of a youngest daughter of noble house of Stark. Girl named Arya Stark" He says. He then takes something from his waist, something he had hidden from the view. A small thin sword. He hands it to me.

I nod again.

 **So yeah, that was it. I understand that there are probably many grammar errors etc. but I just wanted to get this chapter out. Thanks for reading and I wish y'all a nice day.** **~I.M.B**


End file.
